The Will-o-Wisp City
by Affy Taffy
Summary: Spirits known as Wisp are wandering the earth after they had died as humans. Wisp from the Will-o-Wisp City bring these Wisp to the city so they don't become evil or simply disappear from existence, unable to go to either Heaven or hell. In the City, they work on many things to stay alive in their new Wisp life. Some spirits are quite frantic when they've become Wisp...


**I was intrigued to make this story after looking at my other stories! I hope you enjoy it! I am open to any OC that are human and those that are Wisp (explains in this chapter)!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Beginning of the End

"I'm done for. I'm dead. I can't do anything. I'm done for. I'm done for. I'm done for." A spirit floated around his dead body. These spirits had no legs or hands, but still have arms, a head, and a torso. "Nothing's happening. I'm not going up in Heaven or going down to hell. What is going to happen to me? Am I just going to wander the earth forever?" The spirit continued to freak out, unsure of what to do while an ambulance came to check the dead body for any life. They shook their heads and put the body in a bag to send to get a burial. The spirit continued to follow his body until it was buried, where he began freaking out. He flew everywhere, not able to throw a rampage in the streets of Japan. All he could do was yell in anguish.

He continued floating around for many weeks, trying to think back to why he died and who did this to him. Last thing he could remember was being hit by a car or truck, or something. Furious, he continued flying everywhere.

About a week later, while flying around furiously, he saw another spirit, and dashed for it.

"Are you dead, too? Please tell me you are!" He continued panicking. The other spirit, a female, looked up at the other and had fear written all over her face. "How long have you been out here dead?! I've been around for maybe three weeks!"

"I've... been like this for... maybe two weeks now..." the female spirit softly replied. Eventually, the two kept talking nonstop, but that didn't help that they were going on uneasily. They were about to go into complete insane craziness when they saw another spirit come towards them from out of nowhere. But this spirit... looked different. Also a female, and also ghastly, she had a blue cape-like aura with sleeves for the 'arms' around her.

"Are you two dead," she asked the two clear-aura spirits. "I am known as an Angel, but not like the angels that take you to heaven. We are known as Wisp." The blue Wisp continue trying to calm them down. "Let's go to the Wisp Dimension. It will help you relax from your deaths." With that, she grabbed their hands to help being them along. They slowly faded away from the streets of Japan, everything around them churning. They eventually saw a small city for their size. Wisp are about ten times smaller than their human size, and a human city would be too large for them. The blue Wisp continued escorting the two Wisp, who were freaking out because their aura was becoming a dirty brown.

"It's alright, you don't need to panic," she said smoothly. "This is normal for Wisps to change to brown Wisp."

"What is freaking going on," the male, now a brown Wisp, freaked out, along with the other. Saddened, the blue Wisp pulled out a ring from somewhere on her and touched the two with it. The two began to go into a slumber.

* * *

As the two woke up, the blue Wisp was waiting at some stairs nearby. The stairs she sat at lead to the city of Will-o-Wisp, the place of the Wisp within the Wisp Dimension. As the two got up, they seemed calmer and relaxed.

"What is that thing you touched us with," the female brown wisp asked, with a voice that was very soothing, yet the way she said that was in fury.  
"It was my object. Now, we should be on our way into the city," the blue Wisp suggested, but the other two refused.

"I want to know more before I do anything for you," the male brown wisp snapped. The blue Wisp became hesitant.

"If we don't get you in soon, you really will disappear."

"That's great! I want to go to heaven already," the male brown wisp snapped, but the blue Wisp again hesitated.

"When I say disappear, that's exactly it, you disappear, you're gone, you don't exist, you don't go to Heaven or hell. Please, I beg you, please come into the city. Everything will be explained there," she stumbled as she floated up the stairs.

"At least tell us your name. My name is-" before the male brown Wisp could say anything, a massive rush of wind zoomed right at him and covered his mouth.

"Don't, and I mean _don't_, ever say what your human name was. It's forbidden," the blue wisp sighed in relief. "Please." She asked that while moving her arm toward the gate, and just to make her happy, the two of them follow her into the gate.

"So what is this place," the male brown Wisp asked.

"You will know when you go to a class to understand what Wisp are, what they do, and what is banned and forbidden. After that, the one that found you, me, will show you around and explain everything else," she said with joy, but the other two weren't very happy at all. "To be helpful, call me by my Wisp name, Akari," she added, still moving her arms back and forth happily. She later motioned them into a building with a single room that could fit maybe five Wisps plus another in the front. The two brown Wisps go in and find themselves looking a three other brown Wisp.

"Hey, you also dead people, huh," one of the other male brown Wisp asked while the other male brown Wisp was trying to stay away from every Wisp.

"That's really rude," the other female brown Wisp in the room snapped.

"We had been all freaking out and worried just like them. Hikaru ensured me everything will be fine."

"Sai is the one that came to get me, I have no idea who you're talking about," the male brown wisp mumbled. The male brown Wisp that ha arrived with the other girl decided to take a seat, overwhelmed by everything. As they sat down, a dark blue Wisp floated into the front of the room.

"Welcome, new Wisp. I am Tabashi, an indigo Wisp, and I will explain to you all you need to know for now," he said, trying to get some energy in his voice so he wasn't sounding boring. Two of the Wisp rolled their eyes. "I don't want to bore you, but we must do this. So, first off is why you are here. You had just died as a human and your spirit was unable to go to Heaven or hell. So because of that, your spirit, which is known as Wisp when your spirit can't go to Heaven or hell, had been lingering on earth until someone from Will-o-Wisp City came to get you. When a Wisp is still around for too long on Earth, they will either disappear which is futile, or the Wisp becomes something unbearable, so a Wisp from here comes to pick up many Wisp that linger the earth. It has happened quite a few times where not everyone makes it, but the majority of Wisps are found and brought here. As for the Wisp that found you, that is who your mentor is, and are to ask them any and all questions whenever possible."

"What's your story, Tabashi," the annoying male brown wisp whined. "I mean,-" before he could say another word, Tabashi snapped.

"Do not interrupt me," Tabashi snapped. "You may not want to be here, but you must, and you must without asking anything until the end." The brown Wisp sighed. "The Wisp that come here learn what they are capable of since mortal death, for Wisp have special abilities. Once they master their capabilities, unless have special recommendations, they are able to visit Earth, but they must return here in the Wisp Dimension within twenty-four hours otherwise they go insane and disappear forever. The Wisp Dimension was specially made in the beginning, and has been around since. You will learn more about what Wisp do when they can go to Earth again when you get close to that time. That will be all for the explanation of all of this for now, and will go on with what is forbidden and banned. First, you must never tell anyone your real name. Ever. Or you will disappear. Second, no major details if you ever do talk about your death. Or you will disappear. Third, never leave the city unless you want to be removed from existence. You will disappear. You will later know of some others once you learn more. Now, we need to give you all Wisp names, which are like any other name, otherwise it will be really hard to distinguish one Wisp from another, for all Wisp look almost completely identical, no matter what race or looks you had as a human." They began working with names. The male brown wisp at the beginning was named Masonic, the female with him Fleur, the brown Wisp staying away from everyone was named Dominic, the female brown Wisp was Yvette, and the annoying brown Wisp was named Ashino. Masonic and Fleur were the two found by Akari. Ashino, Yvette and Dominic were in the class before the other two.

"Now that you have your names, go to the Wisp that found you," Tabashi ordered as he vanished.

"I never thought that would ever end," Ashino said annoyed. Yvette rolled her eyes.

"You complain about everything. That took maybe five of your precious minutes. I may be sympathetic, but I definently can't when it comes to you," she snapped. Dominic quickly left the building to find the one that found him to get away from the fighting. Akari came in the building while the two continued to fight.

"Did you get your names decided? It would be much easier to have discussions if I knew them."

"I'm now Masonic, and she is Fleur," Masonic pointed out. "I still feel edgy about all of this." Akari shrugged.

"That is common. Well, let us head out to learn some more about Wisp," Akari said, grinning.

* * *

"First, we'll stick around here until the morning," Akari told Masonic and Fleur. Try stood in front of a manion sized building coloured brown. "This is the home for all brown Wisp." Before she could say another word, the trio heard complaining and fighting behind them. When they looked behind them, there was Ashino with a red coloured Wisp. Behind them was Yvette in front of Dominic and a green Wisp accompanying him. When Akari saw the red Wisp, she began to look furious.

"Go ahead and look around the home until the morning. Ill wait here as the sun rises," she said, obviously really furious, and dashed off in the blink of an eye. As she did, the others floated over to them.

"If it isn't you two again," Ashino smirked. "These are the two I was talking about, Sai," he told the red Wisp next to him. He looked at the two of them.

"Pathetic," Sai snapped. "Ashino has what it takes to be a real Wisp. You two are a waste of room." At that moment, Yvette smacked the back of his head.

"I could never be sympathetic for you, either! You're just as bad as him," she snapped.

"Please stop fighting in front of the Beginners," the green Wisp calmly and quietly asked them while Dominic slowly floated up beside him.

"Who are you calling beginners," Ashino snapped, but the green Wisp didn't flinch.

"I am, Hikaru of the Mystic," Hikaru calmly responded. Sai sighed.  
"Beginner is the title for brown Wisp. You'll learn about that tomorrow from Akari. Hey, where is she," Sai just noticed, and Yvette smacked him again.

"And here I thought Wisps couldn't hit another Wisp cause we're all ghostly things," Ashino laughed, but stopped when Sai glared at him.

"You should all head inside. Night is going to fall, soon," Hikaru calmly pointed out. "You may learn a little more while you venture around within." Without another word, Hikaru motioned for Dominic to head inside, and did so. Masonic and Fleur did the same thing, and Yvette followed them after bumping into Sai and Ashino, who start flipping out.

* * *

The Brown Wisp Mansion.

"Welcome to the mansion, new Wisp," a fellow brown Wisp welcomed the five Wisp. Masonic continued walking without acknowledging him. "Please feel free to take any open rooms. Gender doesn't matter because there are no sexual attributes for Wisp, but you may still ask to have a room away from another gender. You will know if a room is not currently in use if the door says so," he added. "Please enjoy your stay until your evolution!" At the sound of that, Masonic turned around to talk to him.

"What do you mean by 'evolution'?"

"Ah, so you have not been explained to about this," the brown Wisp thought. "Here, in Will-o-Wisp City, there are many, and I mean many, different kind of Wisp you can become. How your life as a human was is how you are determined to evolve, but to evolve even when you know about your personality when you were a human is, you must do two things. One is to create an object that you treasured the most as a human. Two is to understand the Wisp and get it within your Wisp Heart before you are able to make an object. Me, though, I am not able to evolve to a great Wisp... It's only a matter of time...," he trailed off gloomily.

"What is so important about making an object?" The brown Wisp looked at him in despair, but shook it off and smiled again.

"These objects are special. As a brown Wisp, you learn how to recall your human life and think of the one object, some call it a 'treasure' for them. That is one of the main responsibilities of the Beginner, short for brown Wisp. Without an object, your Wisp form will either disappear, become an Outcast, or some miraculous thing happened when you have more than the normal amount of time to make an object, which is a human year, about 6months in this dimension. If that were to happen, and it happens quite a few times, then you 'evolve' into a purple Wisp. Most don't call it evolution when you go purple because nothing is different, only that you are purple which shows that you have been around without an object longer than the average Wisp." He paused. "Anything else?"

"So Beginners only are to recall their human life and make an object," Masonic asked.

"No, there is more," he ensured. "Beginners also are supposed to talk with one another, since being social or friendly are very helpful for memories. Also, you must play a lot of games, since those help, too."

"Those are still about memories. What else do Beginners do," Masonic seemed annoyed.

"We have three times a month, in Wisp time that is three times in two weeks, when Beginners are allowed to standby and watch other Wisp and what they do. Your mentor will be showing you around whenever they said they would, but that doesn't count as one of the three days that you are able to visit other coloured Wisp and see what they do. That is actually all Beginners do around here. If we didn't do these things, we would disappear," the brown Wisp finished. "Anything else?"

"No, that is all," Masonic said, and again walked off to find a room with Fleur refusing to stop following him.

"That was absolutely boring," Ashino complained, but he got another smack in the back of the head by Yvette who floated behind him. Dominic followed the other two to find a room to sleep in until morning.

"He took his precious time to tell us about the purpose of Beginners and what we do! How can you simply say that it was boring," Yvette snapped while sympathetically looking at the brown Wisp. Ashino sighed and floated off to find a room for the night. Before Yvette could go, the Wisp called her back over.

"Thank you," he said gladly. "Even though I'm going through so much, you've made my day feel much better," he said with joy. "Feel free to ask me for anything."

"Of course, umm," she said, unsure of what to call him.

"Sachii," he said. "My Wisp name is Sachii.

"Thanks," she said. "I'm glad to be of help, and will ask you anything that comes to mind that I am unsure of, Sachii." She waved and floated up to the rooms. When she arrived at the first hall of rooms, she found herself floating in front of a huge argument with Ashino and Masonic, who was in front of a crying Fleur. She quickly ran to help Fleur, who seemed unsure if she should let her help or not. Ticked, Yvette walks over to Ashino and smacks his face, knocking into the wall.

"If you did something to Fleur, shame on you! She's a poor little Wisp! Wisp may look almost exactly the same, but she acts much younger than anyone here! How dare you!" She continued to scold him for a while, occasionally punching him some more.

"Come on, Fleur, we can find a room that has two beds so you don have to worry about Ashino," Masonic told Fleur calmly, reaching out his arm while Yvette still scolded Ashino. Dominic followed as well. They went past at least five halls of rooms because the first five halls were all used up already. Soon enough, the three came along the end of the sixth hall that had three rooms left, all of them with two beds. Masonic lead Fluer into one of the rooms and went in as well, leaving Dominic to enter one of the other two rooms. Eventually, Yvette and Ashino arrived at the end of the sixth hall as well, and found themselves looking at a single room with two beds. They angrily banged the doors they believed, and were right, had the other three brown Wisp that were with them. They all came out.

"What is it," Masonic asked them, and figured it out with just a glance. He looked over to Fleur. "Are you okay with Yvette going in this room instead?" Fleur seemed really hesitant, but since he asked, she decided to allow it. Masonic went over to the room Dominic was in, and Ashino excitedly floated for other room that was empty, but was stopped by the brown Wisp that was at the front counter, Sachii, but Yvette was the only one that knew his name, who was followed by another brown Wisp.

"Since this is the last room until tomorrow, since a few will be leaving tomorrow, we need you to share the room with this Beginner," Sachii motioned his hand to the other Wisp, who looked all psycho and crazy. He even floated zigzag into the room and began bouncing on the beds. "Thanks a bunch," Sachii said, returning back to the main floor six floors below. Ashino looked devastated as he entered the room, too. The night fell, and everyone began to sleep. Except the last room on the sixth floor with Ashino and the other brown Wisp. No one knew or made him a name yet. Or knew how he arrived to Will-o-Wisp City.

* * *

**I'm SOOOOO happy about this chapter! I have been working on the second chapter already and am about maybe halfway done with that one! Please review! :3**


End file.
